When They Met
by Zenmusha
Summary: Basically, this is a written version of the 1st time Seras and Alucard met. My 1st fic, and it's meant only to test my skills as a writer. Please R&R, so that I improve myself!


The tall man clad in red walked into the village. He smiled, feeling a strange mixture of anger and pleasure, bloodthirst and delightment. He stopped to contemplate the reddish dusk sky.

"It's a beautiful night." He stated to himself.

"I crave for blood on this kind of night. Hehehehe…"

He continued to move towards the village. Alucard they called him, a corruption of what was once his name. Forced to obey the commands of pathetic humans, all he could do was take pleasure in his hunt.

A young blonde woman with a first-aid pack ran to a clearing in the nearby woods. Seras Victoria was her name. She was about 19 years old, and belonged to a SWAT force, despite her young age. Reaching her destination Seras leaned towards an injured colleage. He had been bitten in the arm by… undead villagers? This certainly wasn't what Seras had expected.

"Cheders…" the man attempted to speak

"Don't say anything, Jack!" she was clearly losing herself. "Reinforcements should be arriving soon!"

From the pack, she took a disinfectant, which was hastily sprayed upon the wound.

"How did it turn up like this?  I.. Don't like this kind of thing…" Tears began to form in her blue eyes, being rubbed away into non-existance. "I wanted to become strong…. So that I wouldn't cry on the scene, and you wouldn't call me a kitten anymore…. Hey Jack!" She leaned closer to the man.

Jack grabbed her shoulder, and rose up, attempting to bite her. Screaming, she jumped back, aiming her handgun at him. He looked a shade of his former self. His skin had grown grey, as if it had rottened quickly, and his eyes were blank. Nothing betrayed life whatsoever in that shell of flesh.

"Stop it, Jack!" Seras ordered. To no avail. Undead do not heed the living. Instead, it just charged on her. Coming within arms' reach of her, Seras clubbed him with her pistol.

"That's enough!" She frantically ran back to the camp, only to find her companions afflicted by the same malady as Jack. Except that they were dead for some longer, and had returned in a sour mood.

"Everyone… should be dead.Why did you… Even if I'm a kitten… I won't cry." She rambled to herself. One of the ghouls surprised her, and her judgement incited her to fire. The ghoul retreated with the recoil. Though the bullet penetrated its' flak jacket, the creature didn't seem to care. The group attacked Seras, and thus panic got control of her and she ran away.

A few miles ahead, Alucard watched the girl running away from the ghouls. Interesting. A beacon of life amidst the rotting corpses of the townspeople. A particulalry dense ghoul aproached from behind him, thinking (if ghouls actually think) he'd get him unnaware. Alucard waited for it to attack, always watching the girl, wondering whether he'd get fresh blood this night. When the ghoul made his move, Alucard didn't bother to dodge. He didn't bother to turn at all. Instead, he grabbed its skull with one hand, and crushed it. Pathetic thing. She ran towards the source of the evil. Just as well, now he had an excuse to follow her.

Panting, the girl stopped for a quick breather, having ran for a considerable amount of time.

"I didn't… Join D-11 for this… kind of work…" she repeated to herself for the 100th time. Behind her, something stumbled upon a twig. Startled, Seras turned to the source of the problem. It was a woman. Turned into a ghoul. Seras aimed at the head, determined to blow her away.

"She's not human… She's not human…" She repeated to herself, the ghoul stumbling upon its' (her) own feet, trying to reach the girl. Seras began to lose her grip on the weapon, as she noticed all those small details that resembled humans. She could almost swear the creature's clumsy walking was due to fear. Fear caused by someone pointing a gun at it.

"Human…" She shook the pity away. But too late. The ghoul had came too near to her. All was lost…

A gloved hand pierced through the ghouls' chest. The ghoul shrieked in pain as it disintegrated. Once the creature was removed, Seras got a good look at her savior. A strange man he was, dressed in an antique way. And the shades didn't really save his look. Time seemed to stop for a while. Regaining control, Seras decided not to trust the man just yet, and tightened her grip on the gun once again. Alucard just smiled.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you agree, Policewoman?" he taunted, leaning his head a bit. The purpose was revealed as soon as he shown his fangs. "I crave for blood on this kind of night."

Scared, she fired against the strange man. Alucard half-heartedly attempted to dodge. The bullet hit his left shoulder. Laughing, he focused his powers and gathered the flesh that was torn apart back into is prope place. The girl was most interesting indeed.

"Not.. human!" Once again, Seras' panic took over and she made another run for it.

"Hoooo… So, you can shoot as long as your enemy's not human?" He looked at her over the shades. Most interesting indeed.

Seras had almost given into exhaustion. She had sprinted Cheder's forest across one edge to another. This was reflected on the way she dragged her feet as she walked.

"Am I sane?" She spoke to herself, trying to determine whether or not this was all an illusion "Where can I run to at this kind of place?" As if God himself had heard her appeals, she found herself in a cemetary. On the far end stood an Anglican church. Through the windows light emerged. Someone was there.

She opened the front door of the church, looking for someone inside amidst the benches.

"Someone seeking redemption." A voice was heard amidst the shadows, somewhere near the altar where a bible stood. There he was, a pale church minister. He had a vicious look on his eyes, a sensation mostly caused by the fact they were bloodshot red. "The church will always leave its door open".

The man walked to the bible. "You are still a young maiden. So beautiful, and yet so surprised at the messenger from Hell. How pititful."

"Are you the minister?" Seras asked.

With a stereotyped gesture, the priest saluted her. "The guide who cares over the flock. That would be me."

"I'm here from… the mission" Seras was getting real nervous, real fast. "This village's most important one was…" The minister walked nearer to her, bearing a sadistic smile. "But… You just…"

"Are you talking about my ghoul friends outside?" The man interrupted.

"Ghouls?"

"Yes. Having their blood sucked away merely for food, humans are transformed into ghouls. Neither living nor dead, they merely follow the commands of a vampire."

She began to understand what went on. "Vampires…."

"Yes. Though vampires do not turn everyone into ghouls. Like now…"

Seras' vision began to blur. The vampire gracefully dragged her across the room only through his telekinetic abilities.

"Let me go…"

"I won't turn you into a worthless ghoul." He unzipped her jacket. "Flowing inside your body, such warm and delicate taste…" He began to massage her jugular, stimulating the blood flow.

"I'll… shoot you…" Seras attempted to fight the incantation "Your… head willl… be pierced…. And everyone…" She pressed the gun against the vampire's forehead. Though she couldn't pull the trigger.

"Are you in pain? If so, I shall grant you pleasure. Eternal pleasure…" That meant being turned into an even weaker vampire and spend  eternity serving him as a concubine. Seras began to cry.

Outside, Alucard witnessed everything. Walls could not block his sight and hearing. Following the girl had proven quite useful indeed. She could use some help. Having listened to far too many obscenities for the night, the No Life King wrecked the door with a kick.

"That should be enough. PUNK!" Ill-contained despise crowned that last statement.

"Who the hell are you?" The minister vampire demanded.

"My name's Alucard. A subordinate from Special Organization Hellsing. Trash Cleaning Division."

"Special Organization! Heh! Trash Cleaning Division? Are you serious?!" the beast taunted.

"No." Alucard felt his anger flow out "You're a maggot that's worse than trash. What's with the outfit? Not even the carnival has such stupidly dressed guys." He walked inside.

"What are you doing? While dressed as a minister, without knowing the virtues of shame, unnaware of the trash around you…."

"Is it OK with you to be dead?" the vampire hissed. Ghouls emerged from the benches, carrying Uzis. Seras watched her former captain under the vampire's control.

"A weakling who makes ghouls his subordinates, a coward who has not strenghth to do things by himself, nor will to do so." He came to an abrupt stop ."HELL IS TOO GOOD A PLACE FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"Shoot him!" the vampie commanded

Guns flashed, and bullets flew in Alucard's direction. Seras watched in disgust as her would-be saviour was litteraly torn to pieces by the waves of mettalic objects flying at great speed. A bullet went through one of his cheeks, causing him to groan, and letting his red shades fall and break into the ground. _Not again…_Alucard thought. His left hand was severed, and fell unto the ground with a sickening splash.

The vampire snapped his fingers. The ghouls halted their assault, and Alucard's battered body fell unto the ground.

"He only talks big." The vampire stated.

Seras closed her eyes, saddenned by her saviour's death, sadness furthered by her own fate. The church was laden with a thick mist, caused not only by the guns' smoke. There was something else…. Alucard's blood began to flow back inside it's owner's body. The pieces of flesh separated dissolved into a dark smoke and slowly began to return to the main piece. Alucard's mad laughter was heard inside.

"What?" The No Life King rose back to his feet. "Could it be?"

Alucard viciously looked at him with his sadistic smile. "Shooting guns are a waste of effort. Unless they aren't ordinary guns." With his left hand, the most injured one, he reached inside his red coat and drew his silvery handgun, the Cassul.

It was payback time. Albeit their master's commandments, the ghouls stood no chance as Alucard shot round after round at them, delivering merciless justice. Once the last one was erradicated, the vampire interfered.

"What are you doing? Why do you fight me if we're both vampires?"

Alucard found the perspective sickening. To be something like him?

"A low level vampire like you's a cockroach. When one's found, there's too many like you already. Know your place! There's also the issue that I'm being controlled by a human." He pointed his gun at him, his free arm providing (unnecessary) protection and balance."It's nothing trash should know, anyway. These exploding 13 mm bullets were manufacured in Lanchester's Cathedral Silver Cross Melting facilities. Be reassured that you'll rest in heaven."

The vampire used Seras as a human shield. Just what one would expect from a trash vampire. "She's the only survivor from the carnage. You can't shoot this human dog, right? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, we're both vampires, why not help me escape? Imagine the things we could do together!" Seras shifted uncomfortably in the creature's embrace. She looked at Alucard, and felt as if hipnotised by his red eyes. Alucard, in return, looked at her with pity. Then, a thought came to him. _How long have I been without a fledgling?_

"Policewoman. I'm going to shoot through your lungs to reach the heart of that trash vampire. You don't want to die?" Her eyes answered clearly. Alucard smiled "Wanna come with me?"

"Are you listening to me!?" the trash vampire felt his odds fading away.

"It's your choice. I won't force you. Answer me!"

"Yes." Seras closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Alucard smiled fanatically as he squeezed his gun's trigger. The bullet pierced through the girls chest, and through the vampire's heart. Seras was knocked onto the floor, spitting blood upon the impact. The trash slammed upon the cross and disintegrated, showering the bible in ash.

Alucard watched the girl. The poor thing was in bad shape. She'd barely have any blood to drink. He kneeled down beside her.

"Alu…Card" Seras tried to speak

He put his arm around her waist, and rose her head othe his free hand.

"It's the decision you have chosen, Policewoman." He licked the trail of blood emerging from the corner of Seras' mouth. The girl's blood really was warm and delicate. "Normally one closes her eyes in this type of situation."

Somehow she felt like smiling. She was no longer afraid of undeath. Maybe it was all just a question of finding the right master.

With care, Alucard bit her neck.

Armored cars from Hellsing stood by D-11 camp, as well as police cars and Hellsing's personnal helicopter. Integral Hellsing watched her underling return. He'd did his job as always. But this time he exceeded himself, carrying a young girl wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

"Mission Complete. Limited lifting ability of the seal cancelled."

"Took too long on a single target." Witnessing the poor shape of the girl, she added "Let's call an ambulance."

"No. I'd like this Policewoman to be transferred to Hellsing."

Seras nodded. Integral gave them a killer look. "Don't do selfish things."

"It was chosen by Policewoman herself."

"Hellsing will now withdraw."

Alucard watched his master's helicopter take off. And took some time to admire the night.

"Humm…" Seras attempted to start a conversation.

"It's a good night" He said to himself "Don't you think?"


End file.
